The present invention relates generally to the field of power distribution systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to low-profile power shelves incorporating one or more switch mode power supplies providing a relatively low DC output voltage (e.g. 12V) at very high current (e.g. 1500 A) to power servers, storage or networking equipment.
With ever-increasing power consumption demands in server equipment, for example, increasing or at least more reliable airflow rates are needed to effectively cool such high power distribution systems. The associated electrical components are typically cooled by air moving in parallel airflow channels, through convection or otherwise forced-air mechanisms (e.g., fans or blowers).
However, particularly with respect to certain low-profile configurations (e.g., single “1U” rack units) the airflow channels are often restricted in size, thereby stressing the cooling abilities of the system. This may be even further exacerbated by the typical presence of electrical components, data cables and power cables which are disposed alongside the necessary bus bars. Still further, conventional cooling tools such as heat sinks with dedicated forced-air mechanisms typically require a height profile which is incompatible with for example a 1U power shelf.